Twenty Moments of Violence
by Nadat
Summary: Twenty ficlets focused on KenpachiByakuya, inspired by Episode 142's Picture Book. Yaoi, obviously.
1. Playing with Kenpachi

Byakuya glared at the man next to him, still panting, frustrated that he'd lost the battle for top again. In the last twenty fights, he'd lost thirteen, and that irritated the heir. To be bottom to such a peasant…

Kenpachi grinned as if reading Byakuya's thoughts. "So, ya gonna stay the night this time? Wantin' ta cuddle?" Kenpachi pulled the blanket up.

"In your dreams. I'm simply trying to recall where my clothing might have landed."

"Heh. I think—"

The door flew open. "Ken-chan! Look! I made a doll that bleeds when you… oh. You're playing with someone else?"

"Yachiru. What'd I tell ya about knocking?" Kenpachi sounded calm.

Byakuya, on the other hand, was as close to panic as he allowed himself to get. Desperately he felt beside the edge of the futon, hoping for clothing. He found his haori and carefully began slipping it on under the blanket.

He'd succeeded in sleeving one arm before Yachiru landed between the Captains. "I'm glad you're playing with Ken-chan too, Byakushi! He's happier when he plays." She hugged Byakuya before handing the doll to Kenpachi and skipping out.

"Zaraki…"

A snicker.

"I hate you."

"Same time tomorrow, then."


	2. Sweet Nothings

It was the little, sweet touches that made Kenpachi's and Byakuya's relationship work.

The way Kenpachi gave Byakuya a black eye and bloody lip when Kuchiki tried to tell him about manners.

The way Byakuya broke seven of Kenpachi's ribs after Kenpachi called his hairpiece an 'uppity and ugly hair thingy.'

The way Kenpachi never needed to shave anymore thanks to Sebonzakura being unleashed almost every day.

The way Byakuya made obsessively sure that his scarf was secure in case Zaraki swung for it again 'ta give it better tassels.'

The way everyone began flinching when the two ran into each other during normal activities.

Yes, it was the sweet nothings, the tender moments, that epitomized the two of them.


	3. Hair Styling

"You messed up my spikes."

"It served you right; you could have torn my scarf with how roughly you pulled it off."

"Do you know how long it takes to get the bell on my top spike? Hours. Hours, and you messed it up. Yer gonna redo it."

"If you beat me next fight."

"I will, again, princess."

"I beat you last time, remember. A bit sore, now?"

Both captains lunged for their Zanpakutou, ignoring such silly things as clothing. Sebonzakura slammed into Zaraki's.

"Yer gonna redo it."

"As if. Have your Yumichika do it. He seems to know hair."

Zaraki's Zanpakutou swung backwards, and then up, skinning the noble's arm. "Yer gonna do it."

"I don't touch the hair of peasants."

"You did just an hour ago."

"I don't fix the hair of peasants." Sebonzakura was scattered, but the blades were knocked away.

Zaraki held his Zanpakutou at Byakuya's throat. "Yer gonna fix my hair spike."

Byakuya glared. "This time. Next time, I'll not just mess it up, I'll cut it off."

Zaraki smirked. "You can try."


	4. Seduction, Kenpachi Style

Kuchiki Byakuya could pinpoint the exact moment his current… arrangement… with Zaraki Kenpachi began.

Three days after Ichigo's departure from soul society, Byakuya was relaxing in the Fourth, waiting for Unohana to finally release him from her Division. She'd gotten smarter when it came to dealing with injured captains, and installed restraints on twelve beds that suppressed reiatsu. Now there wasn't anything they could do except wait.

The door opened, and Byakuya looked, hoping Unohana would let him go. To his surprise, Zaraki stood there.

"Pfft. Lazy nobles." Zaraki turned to go.

"Excuse me, peasant?"

Zaraki turned back around, smirking. "Yer one to talk, lettin' yourself be tied up like that."

It took a moment for that to sink in. "Letting? I'm not… did you find a way to break free?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Arrogant jumped-up common son of—"

"Fight me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Fight me."

"I'm tied to this ridiculous contraption."

"I'll free ya if you agree to fight me."

It was Byakuya's turn to smirk. "It would be my pleasure."

Zaraki grinned, reached under the bed, and apparently did something, since the strap fell off. He unsheathed his Zanpakutou. "Might wanna grab yours."

"You want to fight here…"

"Yeah. Unohana's got Ikkaku healin' somewhere and won't let me find him. She's been mockin' me about bein' lost for hours. I wanna trash this place."

Kuchiki shrugged. He certainly wasn't happy about the restraints. He scattered Sebonzakura, wanting to beat Zaraki quickly in order to have time to escape Unohana.

Zaraki didn't dodge. Sebonzakura struck him, and he smiled, looking at the blood. "Not bad." Kenpachi pulled off his eyepatch. "My turn." He thrust forward, deliberately aiming for Byakuya's scarf.

Byakuya did dodge, turning and reaching out to touch Zaraki's shoulder. "Way of Bi—"

Kenpachi moved, faster than Byakuya thought he could, and slid his Zanpakutou along Byakuya's throat. "I could kill ya, because you're slow. But that wouldn't be any fun." He eyed Kuchiki, rather lewdly, to Byakuya's way of thinking. Zaraki slowly smiled.

A few minutes later, it wasn't just Byakuya who knew what Zaraki meant by the leer, but everyone in the Fourth Division, including Renji, who'd merely dropped by to check on his Captain. With that much reiatsu being released in the area, everyone knew.

Renji couldn't stop flinching at his Captain's gaze for weeks.


	5. Signs

When Yumichika spent the night with someone – preferably after being bought a drink with a little umbrella and dinner – he expected a kiss at the end, some sort of "I enjoyed, would do again" sign.

The threats and distinct lack of any kissing or tenderness between his Captain and Kuchiki seemed a bit off, a little odd.

Oh, he'd heard of hate sex, but this wasn't entirely hatred, no matter what Kuchiki muttered. While the foreplay was rough and rather ugly, they weren't quite trying to kill each other.

Everything became all right in Yumichika's mind, though, when he saw Zaraki bite Kuchiki's ear one after one loud 'sparring session.' Kuchiki swore, and brandished Sebonzakura, but Zaraki only grinned.

It wasn't tender, but it was a sign. And Yumichika took it as all the sign he would get; his Captain was not exactly the type for kisses.


	6. With Bells On

Ever since Kuchiki called his bells a stupid idea, Zaraki had been stalking the other man. To his credit, Kuchiki didn't let his guard down. The noble always seemed to know when he wasn't alone. But he had to fall asleep sometime.

After a particularly difficult mission, Byakuya went home and collapsed in his bed, seemingly not worried about locking the door. Zaraki figured the man counted on his servants to tend to little matters like that. It made his task a bit easier.

Taking care for once to mute his reiatsu, Zaraki slipped into Kuchiki's bedroom and smirked, eyeing the sleeping Captain. There were a lot of things he could do, but he had one goal to take care of first. He locked the door behind himself; no need for interruptions.

Kenpachi pulled the cuffs out from where they were hanging on his hakama. He figured Kuchiki was a light sleeper. Quickly and quietly he slid them around Kuchiki's bed post and snapped them closed around the noble's wrists. Kuchiki stirred, but didn't wake up.

Feeling confident and relaxed now, Zaraki opened up the small bag he'd brought with him and pulled out several bells and the toughest-holding hair gel he had been able to find. According to the blob freak of the 12th, this stuff was reinforced with reiatsu and would take hours to work out of the hair in the worst rainstorm. The blob freak clearly thought the gel was for Zaraki, with the way he reassured the Captain. Kenpachi figured he'd leave the bottle, with its 12th division logo, right where Kuchiki could see it. Could prove to be entertaining.

Zaraki gently gathered Byakuya's loose hair. Gently for Zaraki, that is. It involved several hairs being pulled out. Kuchiki's eyes snapped open, and he went to reach for Sebonzakura, only to find himself restrained.

"Explain yourself, now." Kuchiki wasn't looking at Zaraki. Zaraki followed the noble's gaze to Sebonzakura, resting on the dresser. The Zanpakutou was far enough away that it was no threat, which was a bit disappointing. Luckily, there'd be plenty of time to fight later.

"Makin' you look pretty." Zaraki snickered. "You're always accessorizing your outfits. I figured you'd like some help."

"Release me. I can do far better than you. I also do not pull my hair out, like some uncultured dog."

"Dog? Nah, Komamura does pretty good with his hair, I hear. Has some sort of spray for it." Zaraki poured some of the gel into his hands and began shaping Kuchiki's hair into spikes. Kuchiki tried to move away. "Stop fidgeting. Yachiru sits more still than you."

"She actually wants you to do her hair. I, on the other hand, do not require your services."

"I thought you liked my services. You keep comin' back."

"I keep trying to kill you."

"And then the bed bit is an accident? You fall? The great and noble Kuchiki trips on nothing and falls into bed? Okay. Sure. But then you don't get out of the bed until after—"

"Enough." Kuchiki sounded angry. "This is crossing the line. Coming to my house, restraining me, damaging my hair…"

"Yeah, but you're likin' it." Zaraki leered at Kuchiki as he attached the first bell.

"Your knee is between my legs. It is merely physical stimulation which…" Kuchiki sighed. He seemed to realize he was not winning.

"Losin' at wordplay to a peasant from Rukongai? How the mighty have fallen."

"Shut up and uncuff me."

Zaraki adjusted the second bell. "Nah. Havin' too much fun."

"I will make you regret this."

"Yeah? You've lost the last seven bouts. How are you gonna make me regret anything?"

Byakuya glared. Zaraki knew better than to think the argument was over; nothing was ever quite over for the noble.

Zaraki smiled. "Almost done. Then you'll look great."

"And then you will remove the restraints."

Zaraki finished and sat back on his heels, admiring his work. He nodded, climbed off Kuchiki, grabbed his Zanpakutou, and headed for the window.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You need to release me."

"Need? It would mess up your pretty hair."

Kuchiki angled his head back, observing Zaraki coldly. Zaraki knew that movement, knew that it meant even if he won this debate there wouldn't be sex tonight. "Very well. Leave. But this is not the last you'll hear of this."

Zaraki shrugged. He'd honestly been planning on getting the noble to beg, but it hadn't worked yet. One day. "I'll see you tomorrow. Provided your servants wander in."

"You'll see Sebonzakura too."

"I hope."


End file.
